A Man and His Bandana
by Decondar
Summary: Something mysterious happened to Zoro which leaves him on edge about a major thing in his life. Also rated M for swear words.


**This is my first fan fic and the first time showing off my writing so I hope you like it, plus I would love to shout out Blame-It-On-Magellan for the fact all her stories have literally inspired me to write this. I am just going to say feedback is greatly appreciated! **

**A Man and His Bandana **

**Chapter 1**

After departing from water 7 so suddenly with having to escape his jiichan's fist of love Luffy and the crew are resting on their new ship the thousand sunny. Everyone is relaxing or trying to this being the first break after been drawn into conflict straight away without much rest since the events of Enies Lobby as well. Most of the crew still getting comfortable also adjusting in the environments of the new ship.

Luffy on the head of the ship like he used to do on the merry he was laying down sleeping, dreaming of mountains meat on top of that meat was more meat plus the meat on the side of that, it was heaven for Luffy but heart attack hell for any normal person.

Sanji was in the kitchen, he had a lot of new tools and cutlery that he needed to try out. He also had some new recipes he wanted to prepare to get Nami-Swan~ and Robin-Chan~ to love him, as he thought of the beautiful women he lost his uncovered eye as it was replaced by a heart.

Chopper walked in his new medical bay and saw a sign saying 'Dr. Tony Tony Chopper' he responded with a happy dance and saying "That doesn't make me happy, you bastard". He then went on to start reading one of his new books that he was gifted with the ship.

Usopp had stars in his eyes when he started learning about the soldier dock system with its many capabilities and cool stuff it had, he was watching the way Franky was building things and taking notes on how the shipwright worked knowing full well he has been doing this a lot longer than he has. Franky while working was trying to show Usopp lots of 'Super' techniques that will help him improve on his contraption building, Franky felt like a mentor to him, no actually an older brother showing him many things big or small.  
Nami observing her beloved orange grove making sure they were okay on the new ship having been moved there very recently and not had much time to check on them. She loved them as much as the crew she felt they were part of the crew and ship so she wanted them to be safe and secure for the new world.

Robin was sat on a bench on the lawn deck reading her new book she bought before leaving, whilst observing the other crewmates around the ship with a huge grin on her face. The grin was because she had recently found out that this is her place, her home the crew her family and she wouldn't change or trade any of it, it was perfect as it is.

Zoro was in the crow's nest he found it to be the best spot for him, it being quiet, relaxing and out of the way of everyone else, giving him a clear head. It also is the gym area making him more relaxed a place he knows all too well so it made him feel more comfortable it was like his habitat his place of Zen.

After finding a good spot to sit, he just let out a small sigh leaving all the sounds soak in, the silence of the room the only sounds from the other crewmates were kept out by the thick wood of the nest. With this his mind was at ease his katanas where by his side as he was sat on the floor with his back on the bench seat, after a few moments of the rooms peace he fell asleep.

He was dreaming of his fight with Kaku but instead of being in his body he was watching over the fight, after a few moment he realised that it was different this time when they were fighting he didn't put his bandana on and then when the fight went on he got hit with a direct attack that hurt really bad and went onto lose the fight. This caused him some dismay and he began sway outside the dream rocking him side to side. Back in his dream he woke up in his body this time he was on the floor with deep wounds that had completely paralyzed him. He looked up and saw Kaku holding Robin with his hooves and then in a split second Kaku shouted "SHIGAN" as he penetrated Robin's body she let out a loud yell, Zoro gasped and shouted her name "ROBIN!". Zoro laid their eyes wide sweat dropping from all of his body, just watching her defenceless body hanging there and his sinister laugh the echoed around the room "HAHAHAH".

He awoke furiously sweat dripping from his head panting heavily, he was glad it was a dream as he sighed very loudly he just thought of what if? Zoro has had nightmares before but none of them this drastic and on such a topic about losing his nakama, most of them are about Kuina and how he lost her. He can only just cope with those just but he would never want to lose his family especially Robin after the hurt she has been through already, they only just got her back and he is having dreams of losing her again.

After the nightmare he was tried to relax but Zoro couldn't, he had tried shaking this feeling for a while now but it had already left a mark and hurt in its path, the constant flashbacks to the middle of his fight between Kaku. Like the nightmare was chasing him into the real world. The same thought about his bandana and then he remembered when he put it on in the real fight.

The same question from the giraffe bastard left running through his head "If you wear that bandana are you more powerful?".  
Back then Zoros reply was "Who knows".  
Zoro knew something was there within the bandana and helping him face Kaku the moment he started to wrap it around his head, he didn't pay much attention back then he only wanted to help his nakama more than the question puzzled it wasn't something that needed to be answered then so he shrugged it off especially after the bastard had insulted Robin one of his crewmates in such a way, he couldn't take it anymore wanting him to suffer and to retrieve the key.

After that thought he looked at the bandana realising he put it on in most of his fights and didn't take much notice of it then but he always did it and still fully doesn't understand why? Why does he put it on? And most of all why does he change when he does? He thought it was like when he had it on he can start to fight serious but maybe there is another reason behind it but what?

These questions ran through his mind for a while he didn't notice how long it was since he had a different thought other than those questions. Out the corner of his eye he saw a hand out of nowhere it was coming closer to him he put his full attention to it, to his horror it was dark black shadow reaching for his left shoulder to grab him.

He felt the sweat drop from his forehead and scanned around the room the once beautiful room was now all shadowed and black. He felt his heart drop, he was scared nothing around the room was the same anymore it had all changed in just a brief second. Where was he? He reached for his katanas which where dissolving in his hands, he felt the tears rushing to his eyes losing his precious Meito destroying both his and Kuina's dream. He has never showed love or passion for anything other than his white katana this is one the reasons he puts it in his mouth and not in any hand, he would rather die or face defeat then for anything to happen to that precious sword. He has never loved anything other than his and Kuina's dream and that katana, he keeps it close to him always and never lets it get to far, he barely even trusts it with his nakama that is close to the limit for him, but they all understand they all have something they love and want with them always like Luffy's straw hat it is something so treasured that he will hold on to it with his dear life even if he were to get a direct attack from someone or something.

After his swords were completely devoured by the darkness he was heartbroken fully stunned to the core unable to move all his emotions rushing to him at once. He just wanted them back and to see all his nakamas faces again being with his family id the best he has ever felt since leaving the dojo long ago and he felt like good to be one of the crew knowing that he was accepted by all of them even Sanji was there for him he knew that, the bickering was there all the time but he knew they had each other's backs in times of need. After joining he would have never of thought of being without them but now he couldn't take it he was breaking down knowing that he didn't truly show or say how much they meant to him, he wished he could see them and express how he felt to their faces.

He closed his eye rubbing them in the process. He reopened them to see everything back to normal his katanas all there in one piece apart from Yubushiri which was rusted after saving Robin, he clutched his swords into his arms and hugged them tightly he thought that his promise had been taken from him his heart beat rapidly after how happy he had gotten to see his katana there, he closed his eyes until the tears had completely gone from his eyes.

He then checked back to where the shadowed hand was before to see his captain towered over him holding his left shoulder, he felt relieved that it was Luffy and not the shadow from before.

He let out a sigh of relief and heard his captain's voice "You okay Zoro?"  
Zoro looked up to see his head tilted and a puzzled face from Luffy and said in a relaxed tone "Yeah just a lot on my mind right now"  
Luffy unsure of what he could be talking about spoke up asking "Really like what?"  
Zoro opened his mouth to speak but just couldn't bring himself to confess what he just saw. He felt crazy thinking about it and he knew it didn't look good from Luffy's point of view either, he didn't know if it was real or not and it was just weird he had never questioned himself before. Knowing this he was a little shook up so he wasn't going to tell anybody about this.

Zoro just closed his mouth but then reopened it in a more comfortable manner to say "Nothing really just past thoughts".  
Luffy just nodded as a sign of okay and started walking towards the hatch to leave the nest.  
Before he reached the hatch Zoro shouted to him "Captain"  
Luffy turned and replied saying "Yeah Zoro"  
"Arigatou" Zoro said quickly back to him.  
Luffy just nodded he understood what he meant also knowing how hard it was for him to say that.  
Just before he completely left he said to Zoro "Oh that is right Sanji sent me to say food is ready and if you don't come, I get to eat yours" Zoro heard a large grumble from Luffy's stomach and saw him pulling a huge grin on his face, the hatched closed and a "Shihihihihihi" could be heard for a few seconds afterwards.

Zoro just turned his focus towards the top of his left arm where the bandana lay hearing a long corrupt heavy toned evil laugh, as it faded into silence the bandana tightened its knot around his arm crushing the bicep it was on top of, not causing Zoro any pain but tightening itself to Zoro enough for him to not be able to loosen it showing Zoro that it is there to stay.


End file.
